


a moment like this

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Season, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: a moment like this is what both of them appreciates a lot. going on a nice and cozy date, talk about what happened to their days, steal kisses at each other in public.both of them are as busy as a bee, and it’s almost difficult for them to find time for dates and all these. so when they get a chance, they grab it and use it wisely and sweetly, like some cute teenagers in love.





	a moment like this

**Author's Note:**

> hello c: this is quite short and was just written in the spur of the moment, but i hope u guys will enjoy this one! stay warm lovelies x

only people who had lost their sanity or are just simply willing to sacrifice themselves to become a human snowman, will keep themselves outside with a deadly and freezing temperature of negative four degrees celsius.

soonyoung’s quite aware that he had lost some of his screws, but really, he just can’t bear to sit on a cozy café, filled with couples that can’t refrain from touching each other–that definitely screams jealousy in the highest exponential form.

he’s been waiting roughly for thirty minutes now. he must be insane (and an utterly stubborn adult).

he hears heavy footsteps coming from his left side, someone’s panting. “jesus,” says a man who’s heaving deep breaths as if he ran a mile, “soonyoung what are you doing here?” there’s a cold smoke coming out from his mouth, “i told you to meet me _in_ the café, not _outside_ the café!” soonyoung sniffs and the man sighed exasperatedly.

“come here.” and with that, soonyoung removed his gloved hands from his fluffy coat’s pocket to hug the sulky man in front of him. “you’ll freeze yourself to death, you idiot.”

“shut up wonwoo-yah! i don’t want to be there without you in a sea of touchy couples.” the man, wonwoo snorts and he can feel the latter’s pout as he speak, then he pulled him inside the café.

“you’re one to talk, you’re just as touchy as them.” wonwoo whispers before the chimes rang attached to the door and he earned a soft smack at his back from soonyoung’s gloved hand.

they’ve been there before–a lot of times actually–and they could almost be treated as regulars at this point. it was a lovely café owned by a good friend of theirs, junhui, who is a barista they met ages ago.

“can’t believe he managed to stay outside for like thirty minutes without becoming a complete block of ice,” junhui says–unbothered and slightly amused at the same time by his friend’s strong-willed personality–looking at wonwoo when they got to the counter to order.

“thirty minutes?” wonwoo widens his eyes at his boyfriend while he removed his gloves and soonyoung just rolls his eyes.

“i told you i can’t be in a sea of lovebirds alone!” soonyoung protests–he could really be childish like this, wonwoo thinks–he whispers quite scandalously, while carefully removing his gloves.

“which is safer babe than staying outside.” wonwoo interrupts, he sighs deeply, composing himself not to lecture his boyfriend again for his obstinacy. “and for your information, lovebirds can’t swim,” junhui snickers but soonyoung just made a face and, “ha, ha, so funny.”

soonyoung returns his focus on his boyfriend, “i’m a sunshine, that’s what _you_ said,” he beams a smile and steals a kiss on wonwoo’s lips to soften that wrinkled expression he’s wearing on his face, “it wasn’t even _that_ cold.”

(fifteen minutes ago: _goddamn it_ , says soonyoung while he can’t still himself–kicking piles of snow and jumps and shakes a little–on his place from the violent bite of the cold breeze on his skin, _what’s taking him so long?_ )

interestingly, junhui happens to be sandwiched in-between of this couple whenever they act lovey-dovey in public for a dozen of times, and even the walls of the café are witnesses of their cheesy punch lines (sometimes soonyoung thinks what the walls could’ve told them if they could speak) and the restroom for their hot make out sessions.

“right,” wonwoo managed to say before he steals a kiss from soonyoung’s lips, “you’re my sweet sunshine. but that doesn’t mean you can withstand negative four degrees celsius for a long time outside.” he boops his boyfriend’s nose and pecks another on his lips.

“two peppermint lattes?” junhui finally interrupts. he replied with a grunt, rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. he thinks he’ll never get used to how cheesy these two are, _ever_.

he already know by now that his friends will order their favorites, but he guesses there’s something new in soonyoung’s menu today as he responded with, “i’d like to go for pumpkin spice latte today.” he smiles enthusiastically.

wonwoo raises his brows, “tired of peppermints already? i thought you wanted it today?”

“change of plans. we can’t drink peppermints all the time we visit here jeon.” soonyoung huffs, but wonwoo still orders peppermint latte.

 

 

after what seemed like eight minutes, their drinks and cakes finally came. “thanks kwannie!” soonyoung thanked the young employee who served their orders, seungkwan, and beams a smile. “you’re welcome and enjoy your order!”

so they did just that. there was never a time that they didn’t enjoy their visit at the café. there’s a faint sound of chattering, laughter, and a classic christmas song from the speakers and it’s too comforting.

“how was your day, though?” wonwoo places his hand atop soonyoung’s hand and rubs his knuckles softly.

“it was great. i taught a hiphop piece today at class, my students loved the choreography.” soonyoung’s cheeks are bunched up with a dust of pink, “how about yours?”

“you know, just the same. wrote a bunch of chapters and edited stuff.” wonwoo replies before he finishes the last sip of his drink. “and thinking about you,” he added.

soonyoung almost choked himself while he finishes his drink. wonwoo really knows how to startle him with words he’ll never get used to. he stood up, wiped his chin that has a little splatter of his drink using a tissue and reached his hand out for wonwoo to hold. “let’s go home babe. i could use some of your cuddling tonight.”

wonwoo grins, he can’t help not to because soonyoung always tells him how much he loves it when they cuddle–especially on a cold weather like this.

he took his boyfriend’s hand and stood up. he gingerly placed their entwined hands in his coat’s pocket.

soonyoung loves it. he loves every little cute thing his boyfriend does and it makes the butterflies on his stomach to dance a little bit, as if everything is new to him.

they thanked junhui and waved goodbye to him

 

 

they took the bus, and luckily, the bus wasn’t crowded as they’ve expected it to be and that they could easily count the number of the passengers with their hands.

they sat on the five-seater spot at the end of the vehicle, far from the few passengers upfront.

soonyoung nuzzles up against wonwoo the moment they had settled down, and their hands are still entwined inside wonwoo’s pocket.

a moment like this is what both of them appreciates a lot. going on a nice and cozy date, talk about what happened to their days and other random stuff, steal kisses at each other in public, and riding home a public transportation together.

both of them are as busy as a bee, and it’s almost difficult for them to find time for dates and all these. so when they get a chance, they grab it and use it wisely and sweetly, like some cute teenagers in love.

wonwoo kisses soonyoung’s temple. though, he wanted to kiss him some more on the lips, he didn’t. instead, he closed his eyes and hummed a lullaby he hums every time soonyoung can’t fall asleep.

soonyoung smiled at the sound, so, so familiar and nice on his ears–that sweet deep voice. “thanks for keeping me warm,” he whispers, still smiling and eyes closed.

“i should be the one who’s saying that,” wonwoo stops from humming, his eyes are still closed, “you’re my sunshine, right?”

“i know. but you’re _my_ sunshine. you keep me safe and warm.” soonyoung softly rubs his thumb on wonwoo’s hand inside his pocket. “i love you.”

he opened his eyes and immediately kisses wonwoo on his cheek, but also, immediately rested his head back on wonwoo’s shoulder–shy like a schoolgirl kissing someone for the very first time, trying to hide his smile.

wonwoo smiles fondly, “i love you too. very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u as always for clicking and taking interest in reading! kudos and comments/feedback are much appreciated! thank u and ily x


End file.
